five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2015
11:55 i will read it and comment 11:55 i will claim him as a new husbando for my harem 11:56 Alright I'm here! 11:57 And I'm out... 11:57 hello 11:57 aw. 11:57 farewell. 11:53 when its uploaded 11:53 2 people will read it 11:53 0 comments 11:55 i will read it and comment 11:55 i will claim him as a new husbando for my harem 11:56 Alright I'm here! 11:57 And I'm out... 11:57 hello 11:57 aw. 11:57 farewell. 12:22 ferry 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 11:57 farewell. 12:22 wtf happene 12:22 d 12:22 ferry 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:25 yes 12:27 yes 12:27 internet glitches 12:27 if another scenario in which a users says im leaving im going to shit 12:27 then returns 3 days later 12:27 there will be more shit 12:33 oh what the hell 12:35 anyway 12:35 Noir this is done 12:35 and by having this gaomon avatar 12:35 im slowly turning into gao 12:39 oh ok 12:40 omfg 12:40 ferry 12:40 i'm crying at the page 12:40 12:41 . 12:41 why 12:41 it's fucking glorious 12:41 i'm laughing so hard i'm crying 12:41 really? i see. 12:43 yES 12:43 i plan on doing commissions maybe 12:44 ferry 12:44 yes? 12:44 what would you pay for a commission from me? 12:45 I am not sure.. 12:45 What is your plan? 12:46 idk 12:46 i might start doing commissions to get my own money 12:46 i plan to get things and stuff 12:46 omfg 12:46 noirs page tho 12:46 lol 12:46 Ender 12:47 ? 12:47 what would you pay for a commission from me? 12:47 what is the commission about? 12:48 just in general 12:49 i mean legit, this is how i'm trying to gain money in the 8th grade (which i'm entering this school year) 12:49 I wouldn't pay anything, since I can't. 12:50 It's ok m8 12:50 12:50 Although, I do have a little nest egg that I'm sitting on. 12:50 I'm just asking, because I'm gonna do commissions in school. 12:50 LOL 12:50 I'm probably going to do $1. 12:50 I'm thinking about getting a game for my PS4. 12:50 Then go to gamestop 12:51 ik 12:51 I'd have to research games. 12:51 Besides, my father just got GTA V, so another game that soon wouldn't be considered nice. 12:51 Your... father? 12:52 I see. 12:52 Oh. 12:52 I get it. 12:52 Yes, my father. 12:52 I'm not an orphan. 12:53 I thought he got it to play for his own, 12:53 until i read the rest 12:53 i apoligize. 12:53 NW. 12:53 Ah ok 12:53 Well, he mainly got it for himself. 12:53 I am allowed to play, but no missions. 12:54 Most of the time, fathers don't die instantly when you become a teen. 12:54 that still allows scourge to have a dad 12:54 sweg lyfe 12:54 I'm working on a personal website 12:54 OOH 12:55 #linkoryoudie 12:55 um 12:55 k 12:55 here it is so far 12:55 http://neverhavenicethings.blogspot.com/ 01:05 Rachel the Racoon 01:05 let me double check 01:05 Stiletto is very obviously straight... 01:05 VERY very very. 01:05 LO 01:05 *LOL 01:05 I haven't said anything about her sexuality 01:05 ...and polygamous, now that I think about it. 01:06 oh 01:06 alright amo 01:06 why did i make her like that 01:06 i cri 01:06 all animatronics which do not state sexuality 01:06 might be fit in the song. 01:06 now go ahead 01:06 oh btw ferry 01:06 you spelled something wrong 01:06 RIP Scourge 01:06 in noir's page 01:06 can i fix it 01:07 sure 01:07 which sentence 01:07 Wait, are you saying I died knowing that Ferreh mispelled something? 01:07 lemme fix your grammar ferreh 01:07 yes 01:07 I nearly died trying to READ Noir's page, much less be a Grammar Nazi. 01:07 I see. 01:08 I prefer my pages short and interesting rather than paragraph upon paragraph of bland filler text 01:08 *cough cough* 01:08 Perhaps. 01:09 we want every detail, however. 01:09 done 01:09 So out with the short and interesting 01:09 >:) 01:09 Every detail? 01:09 "South, I am disappoint" 01:09 You can fit every detail in short and interesting 01:10 "Noir was exiled from his family. He lived in the woods, eating lemons. He fought a bear, causing him to learn how to fight. Then he went to a foster home. Then he left the foster home."" 01:10 Something like that, 01:10 I guess. 01:11 Here is a guide i made earlier, 01:11 Bear the Bear - how to not write an oc 01:11 i mean 01:11 Bear The Bear 01:12 Maybe a little longer than that, going into a teensy bit more detail 01:13 hello; mib 01:13 well, it is your opinion; scp-137 01:13 do you wish to read Noir? 01:13 Already did 01:13 :) 01:14 I am about to tell Ender about the next mission of DEM 01:14 k 01:14 Who's DEM? 01:14 My game, Deuce Ex Machina. 01:14 Aha 01:15 So, anyway, what's happening? 01:15 PLEASE ENTER ACCESS CARD 01:15 Something about Bear the Bear 01:16 Trick question, there is no card alot 01:16 *slot 01:16 The password is cheese 01:16 we were discussing noir 01:16 and its positives 01:16 and negatives 01:16 PLEASE ENTER ACCESS CARD 01:16 01:16 Ah. Kinda sounds like Chuck Noir...Oh, South, you didn't. 01:16 :) 01:17 *Card enter* 01:43 oh 01:43 *rekt 01:43 I love you tho 01:43 k? 01:43 k. 01:43 Kek 01:43 kek 01:43 Oh btw 01:43